List of Judge Dredd stories in Annuals and Specials
Following is a list of Judge Dredd stories which first ran in the Annuals and Specials. Annuals 2000AD Annuals The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Annuals between 1978 and 1991. *Videophones (2000AD Annual 1978) *Whitey's Brother (2000AD Annual 1978) *Dr. Panic (2000AD Annual 1979) *Mega Miami (2000AD Annual 1980) *The Case of the Urban Gorillas (2000AD Annual 1981) *The Alien Zoo (2000AD Annual 1982) *Law of the Jungle (2000AD Annual 1983) *The Beast in 24B (2000AD Annual 1984) *Citizen's Arrest (2000AD Annual 1984) *Robo-Robbery (2000AD Annual 1984) *Lawmaster in Action (2000AD Annual 1984) *Crime Blitz (2000AD Annual 1984) *Sus-Animation (2000AD Annual 1984) *Walter (2000AD Annual 1984) *Gate Crashers (2000AD Annual 1985) *Litter Bug (2000AD Annual 1985) *Sponts (2000AD Annual 1985) *B.U. (2000AD Annual 1985) *Open and Closed Case, An (2000AD Annual 1985) *Slattery (2000AD Annual 1985) *A Breach of the Law (2000AD Annual 1985) *On the Waterfront (2000AD Annual 1986) *Diary of a Mad Citizen (2000AD Annual 1986) *The Apocalypse War (2000AD Annual 1986) *Unhappy Returns (2000AD Annual 1986) *Moonz Boonz (2000AD Annual 1986) *Criminal Error (2000AD Annual 1986) *Danger UX Nuke (2000AD Annual 1986) *The Wall (2000AD Annual 1986) *Ladies' Night (2000AD Annual 1987) *Squealer (2000AD Annual 1987) *Hoppit! (2000AD Annual 1987) *Last Dance (2000AD Annual 1987) *Seeing Is Believing (2000AD Annual 1987) *Spare Parts (2000AD Annual 1987) *Hover Hotshot (2000AD Annual 1987) *Gross Error (2000AD Annual 1987) *Big Bad Wolf? (2000AD Annual 1987) *Happy New Year (2000AD Annual 1987) *She-Devils! (2000AD Annual 1988) *Golden Oldie (2000AD Annual 1988) *Legal Costs (2000AD Annual 1988) *Judge Sponsers (2000AD Annual 1988) *Disappearing Perp (2000AD Annual 1988) *Lover's Lane (2000AD Annual 1988) *World Cup (2000AD Annual 1988) *Small Mouth (2000AD Annual 1988) *Nursery Crimes (2000AD Annual 1988) *Fishy Business (2000AD Annual 1988) *Fourth of July (2000AD Annual 1988) *Tough on the Streets (2000AD Annual 1988) *Joe Dredd's Blues (2000AD Annual 1989) *Alien Tongues (2000AD Annual 1989) *Headbanger (2000AD Annual 1990) *Sleeping Mutie (2000AD Annual 1991) Dan Dare Annuals The following stories originally appeared in Dan Dare Annuals between 1979 and 1980. *Ryan's Revenge (Dan Dare Annual 1979) *Christmas Party (Dan Dare Annual 1980) Judge Dredd Annuals The following stories originally appeared in Judge Dredd Annuals between 1981 and 1991. *Compulsory Purchase (Judge Dredd Annual 1981) *The Fear That Made Wilwaukee Famous (Judge Dredd Annual 1981) *Pinboing Wizard (Judge Dredd Annual 1981) *Bank Raid (Judge Dredd Annual 1981) *Mad Tooth's Run (Judge Dredd Annual 1981) *Anatomy of a Crime! (Judge Dredd Annual 1982) *The Vampire Effect (Judge Dredd Annual 1982) *Meg-City Rumble (Judge Dredd Annual 1982) *The Big Itch (Judge Dredd Annual 1983) *Behold the Beast (Judge Dredd Annual 1983) *The Big Itch (Judge Dredd Annual 1983) *It's Happening on Line 9 (Judge Dredd Annual 1983) *The Other Slab Tynan (Judge Dredd Annual 1984) *Beat the Devil (Judge Dredd Annual 1984) *The Other Slab Tynan (Judge Dredd Annual 1984) *Halloween (Judge Dredd Annual 1984) *Spy in the Sky (Judge Dredd Annual 1984) *Mutie Ventriloquist (Judge Dredd Annual 1984) *The Leaper (Judge Dredd Annual 1984) *The Appartment (Judge Dredd Annual 1984) *Black Atlantic (Judge Dredd Annual 1984) *Annual Swim (Judge Dredd Annual 1984) *The Eat of the Night (Judge Dredd Annual 1985) *Tarantula (Judge Dredd Annual 1985) *The Big Bang Theory (Judge Dredd Annual 1985) *Mega-City Fats (Judge Dredd Annual 1985) *Max Normal (Judge Dredd Annual 1985) *Stormy Weather (Judge Dredd Annual 1985) *Megathon (Judge Dredd Annual 1985) *Think No Evil (Judge Dredd Annual 1985) *Criminal Heights (Judge Dredd Annual 1985) *Last Resort (Judge Dredd Annual 1985) *Jason Kribbs Is in! (Judge Dredd Annual 1985) *Rookie Test (Judge Dredd Annual 1985) *Collapse of a Protest (Judge Dredd Annual 1985) *The Wedding (Judge Dredd Annual 1985) *Alien Control (Judge Dredd Annual 1985) *John Brown's Body (Judge Dredd Annual 1986) *Crazy R Raiders (Judge Dredd Annual 1986) *Crime Call (Judge Dredd Annual 1986) *Mistaken Identity (Judge Dredd Annual 1986) *City Def (Judge Dredd Annual 1986) *Crime Time (Judge Dredd Annual 1986) *Apetown (Judge Dredd Annual 1986) *Dead Easy (Judge Dredd Annual 1986) *Teething Troubles (Judge Dredd Annual 1986) *Test Failure (Judge Dredd Annual 1986) *Dream Police (Judge Dredd Annual 1986) *Muscleman (Judge Dredd Annual 1986) *What's Your Name? (Judge Dredd Annual 1986) *Pet Volcano (Judge Dredd Annual 1986) *Professional Patient (Judge Dredd Annual 1986) *Report to the Chief Judge on the Accidental Death (Judge Dredd Annual 1987) *Meanwhile… (Judge Dredd Annual 1987) *Judge Dredd and the Seven Dwarves (Judge Dredd Annual 1987) *Cyborg (Judge Dredd Annual 1987) *The Elopement (Judge Dredd Annual 1987) *Bionic Bliss (Judge Dredd Annual 1987) *Grey Flannel Con (Judge Dredd Annual 1987) *Tomorrow's Perp (Judge Dredd Annual 1987) *Wisdom of Dredd (Judge Dredd Annual 1987) *Electronic Nightmares (Judge Dredd Annual 1987) *Baldies (Judge Dredd Annual 1987) *The Price Is Wrong (Judge Dredd Annual 1987) *Concealing Information (Judge Dredd Annual 1987) *Hit or Be Hit (Judge Dredd Annual 1987) *Just Another Sniper (Judge Dredd Annual 1987) *Last of the Bad Guys (Judge Dredd Annual 1988) *Photo Finish (Judge Dredd Annual 1988) *Joe's Soap Story (Judge Dredd Annual 1988) *Justice from Above (Judge Dredd Annual 1988) *A Glob Too Far (Judge Dredd Annual 1988) *Sitting Pretty (Judge Dredd Annual 1988) *School for High Flyers (Judge Dredd Annual 1988) *Silver's Iron Rule (Judge Dredd Annual 1988) *Toothless Threat (Judge Dredd Annual 1988) *In Sickness and in Health (Judge Dredd Annual 1988) *A Princely Error (Judge Dredd Annual 1988) *Back to the Drawing Board (Judge Dredd Annual 1988) *Of Cakes and Gaol (Judge Dredd Annual 1988) *Costa Del Blood (Judge Dredd Annual 1989) *Pyro (Judge Dredd Annual 1989) *The Dungeon Master (Judge Dredd Annual 1990) *The Stunning Stunts Club (Judge Dredd Annual 1990) *Brothers 'n' Arms (Judge Dredd Annual 1990) *Vigilante (Judge Dredd Annual 1990) *Top Dog (Judge Dredd Annual 1991) *Jonathan Livingston Dog-Vulture (Judge Dredd Annual 1991) Mega-Specials The following stories originally appeared in Judge Dredd Mega-Specials between 1988 and 1996. *Weirdies! (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1988) *The Blob (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1988) *The Fall Guy (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1988) *The Blockers (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1988) *A Night at the Basho (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1989) *Birdman (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1989) *Son of Ratty's Revenge (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1989) *Beyond the Alley of the Ultra-Vixens (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1990) *Carry on Judging (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1990) *Computer Warrior (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1990) *Love Story II - Futile Attraction (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1991) *Cult of the Thugee (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1991) *Judge Planet (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1991) *Joovz 'n' the Hood (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1992) *Hate Inc. (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1993) *Kinky Boots (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1993) *Sinned-in City (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1994) *Raptaur Return (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1995) *Through the Perphole (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1995) *Die Painfully (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1995) *Sleeping Satellite (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1995) *Devil Man (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1995) *Confessions of a Vegetarian (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1995) *Fat Bottom Boys (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1995) *Judge Planet II (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1995) *Dredd of Drokk Green (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1996) *The Incorruptibles (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1996) *1963 (Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1996) Poster Progs The following stories originally appeared in Judge Dredd Poster Progs between 1993 and 1995. *Call Me Mr Nice Guy (Judge Dredd Poster Prog 1) *Could You Be Judge Dredd? (Judge Dredd Poster Prog 2) *The Mean Machine (Judge Dredd Poster Prog 3) *Funeral in Mega-City One (Judge Dredd Poster Prog 4) *The Boston Crab (Judge Dredd Poster Prog 5) Sci-Fi Specials The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Sci-Fi Specials between 1978 and 2015. *The Purple People Breeder (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1978) *The Billion Credit Caper (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1979) *The Greatest Story Ever Told (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1980) *The Sweet Taste of Justice (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1981) *The Tower of Babbil (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1982) *Secur-O-Pod Heist (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1982) *Unemployment Riot (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1982) *Anti-Smoking (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1982) *Futsie Loose (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1982) *City-Block Riot (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1982) *Cursed Earth Castaway (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1982) *Block Out at the Crater Bowl (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1983) *Judge Under Arrest (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1983) *Boing (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1983) *Perp Runners (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1983) *A Christmas Story (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1983) *Target Chief Judge (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1983) *Face Change (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1983) *The Booby Prize (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1984) *The Mega Vision Song Contest (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1984) *Good Guy (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1984) *Matter Transporter (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1984) *Fire Bug (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1984) *Flower Power (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1984) *The Undercity (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1984) *I, Beast (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1985) *Werewolf at Large (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1985) *Misjudgement (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1985) *Killjoy of the Year (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1985) *Just Another Day (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1985) *Invasion Earth (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1985) *Benny the Bat (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1985) *Beyond the Wall (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1986) *Enemy Alien (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1986) *Slimey Gums (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1986) *Mug Patrol (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1986) *Old Timer (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1986) *War and Peace (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1986) *Hot on the Trail (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1986) *The Horsemen of the Apocalypse (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1987) *Heatwave (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1987) *Rude Discovery (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1987) *Blow up (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1987) *Noise Pollution (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1987) *Tough Nuts (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1987) *The Gaia Conspiracy (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1988) *The Juve Mutated Kung Fu Kleggs (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1991) *Crime of Passion (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1994) *Mr Bennet Joins the Judges (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1994) *Dredd Has Been Murdered (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1995) *Black Day at Bad Rock (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1996) *Jinxed! (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 2014) *Let's Go to Work (2000AD Sci-Fi Special 2015) Summer Specials The following story originally appeared in 2000AD Summer Special in 1977. *The Judge's Graveyard (2000AD Summer Special 1977) Winter Specials The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Winter Specials between 1988 and 2014. *Confessions of an Anarchist Flea (2000AD Winter Special 1988) *True Dredd (2000AD Winter Special 1988) *The Santa Affair (2000AD Winter Special 1989) *Christmas Is Cancelled (2000AD Winter Special 1990) *The Squealer (2000AD Winter Special 1992) *Cage of Knives (2000AD Winter Special 1993) *Horror House (2000AD Winter Special 1994) *Horror House (2000AD Winter Special 1994) *Perchance to Dream (2000AD Winter Special 1995) *The Medieval Dredd (2000AD Winter Special 1995) *Out of the Blackstuff (2000AD Winter Special 2005) *Sugar Daddy (2000AD Winter Special 2005) *Sorebone (2000AD Winter Special 2014) Yearbooks 2000AD The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Yearbooks between 1992 and 1995. *Auld Acquaintance (2000AD Yearbook 1992) *Parallel Lines (2000AD Yearbook 1993) *Virtual Unreality (2000AD Yearbook 1994) *Strangers on a Zoom (2000AD Yearbook 1995) Judge Dredd The following stories originally appeared in Judge Dredd Yearbooks between 1992 and 1995. *Impact Imminent (Judge Dredd Yearbook 1992) *The Sleeper (Judge Dredd Yearbook 1992) *The Mystery of Judge (Edwin) Drood (Judge Dredd Yearbook 1992) *Roboblock (Judge Dredd Yearbook 1992) *Serial Killer (Judge Dredd Yearbook 1993) *Nightmare Man (Judge Dredd Yearbook 1994) *Naked City (Judge Dredd Yearbook 1995) *Lethal Response (Judge Dredd Yearbook 1995) *True Grit (Judge Dredd Yearbook 1995) Category:Lists of stories